La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Esta historia esta (lógicamente) basada en la canción. Pero redactada a como yo la imagine. Lo que quiere decir que esta bien fumada por tanto polvo de hada que ingerí :v Igual espero que pasen a leerla y darle una oportunidad (¡Es Gratis!). Pd: Es mi primer One-shot-songfic Nalu o-o espero que les guste! AU.


_**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago.**_

_Canción: Rata Blanca- La leyenda del hada y el Mago._

_Aclaración del One-shot-SongFic: Eh leído Fic's que dicen "Song-fic" y cada estrofa de la canción es un capitulo y como la mía es toda completa pues yolo xD_

* * *

**_Cuenta la historia de un mago  
_****_que un día en su bosque encantado lloró  
_****_porque a pesar de su magia  
_****_no había podido encontrar el amor_**

En medio del bosque solo se escuchaban sollozos y palabras ahogadas por el llanto de aquel joven que sufría y experimentaba el dolor, con sus manos creaba pequeñas flamas, una flama formo una figura femenina y la otra flama una figura masculina, las cuales se fueron juntando hasta volverse una sola flama, una ráfaga de viento soplo apagando esa flama. Una lágrima cayó, un sollozo se le escapo y el dolor aumento.

**_La luna, su única amiga  
le daba fuerzas para soportar  
todo el dolor que sentía  
por culpa de su tan larga soledad _**

Su vista se fijó en el oscuro cielo de la noche, la luna iluminaba sus lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus mejillas, sus ojos se dilataron al ver esa enorme esfera blanca, el joven mago sonrió, esa esfera por alguna razón siempre le dio la esperanza para seguir adelante y soportar su soledad. Giro su vista a la izquierda, no había nadie; giro su vista hacia la derecha, e igual no había nadie. Aun si la Luna le decía al verla que siguiera adelante, él ya no sabía cuánto podría durar así.

-Soy un mago…- decía el joven en susurros- los magos deben de estar solos… para siempre, sin la compañía de un ser amado- lamentaba su existir solitario- ¿para qué existir si vivirás solo toda tu vida?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, una última lagrima traicionera salió-… ¿por qué me toco este destino?-se maldijo.

**_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino  
si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo _**

Escucho el ruido de unas ramas tronarse, se escondió atrás de un árbol. Un joven humano y una joven humana aparecieron, se sentaron en el tronco donde el joven mago estaba sentado derramando sus sentimientos en lágrimas. El joven trataba de hablar, más solo tartamudeaba y la joven que lo acompañaba lo miraba con ternura, después la mirada de la joven se fijó en el lago que estaba enfrente y habló.

-Yo…yo también te amo Jellal- ella sonrió, el joven la miró sorprendido.

-¿C-cómo sabías que y-yo…- el joven fue interrumpido por los labios de ella- Te amo Erza por favor se mi novia…-la joven simplemente asintió- gracias por reconocer mi amor por ti.- le susurro en el oído ahora a su novia.

La joven pareja como apareció, desapareció. El mago derramo sus últimas lágrimas, miró la luna brillar, sonrío con tristeza en sus ojos, un suspiro salió de sus labios y emprendió el viaje hasta su castillo. Sin saber que era observado, a lo lejos.

**_Fue en una tarde que el mago  
paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo  
con la más dulce mirada  
que en toda su vida jamás conoció _**

Una vez más el mago, paso a paso se dirigía al mismo lugar donde dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos y dolor, él pensó que sería un día como cualquier otro, pero no fue así, un giro inesperado en su destino ocurrió, los causantes de ese cambió eran color chocolate, unos ojos increíblemente brillosos, con el mismo brillo de aquella amiga suya que era la luna, no, corrigió, tenía un brillo más encantador que el de la Luna. Sin darse cuenta el hada que estaba observando ya se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole. Una sonrisa más cálida que el sol. Una sonrisa con la cual lleno todo el vacío que se encontraba en su corazón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, el joven mago se sorprendió.

-N-natsu… Natsu Dragneel, el mago de fuego…- se maldijo al escuchar decir lo último.

-¿un mago? ¡Eso es genial!- la sonrisa cautivo aún más al mago.

-¿y cuál es t-tu nombre?- logro preguntarle.

-Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia, soy un hada-

Los dos se quedaron platicando de su vida, él se sentía en una gran confianza que termino contándole sobre su dolor por la soledad que ha vivido durante tantos años y sobre el futuro que ya tenía destinado.

-Sabes, los magos como yo estamos destinado a vivir solos por el resto de nuestras vidas, sin una persona que nos ame. Por más que la busquemos, nunca seremos capaces de encontrarla...-

El hada lo miraba, ella igual se sentía como él, fue un impulso, tal vez, fue la confianza que había entre los dos, quizá, o tal vez fue el destino el que hizo que los labios del hada se juntaran con los del mago, un tierno y cálido beso que destruyo cualquier rastro de soledad que había en los dos. Al separarse los dos se miraron, él mago era el más sorprendido, pero al igual que el hada, sonrío.

**_Desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
solos los dos en el bosque  
amándose siempre y en todo lugar _**

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días, hasta convertirse en semanas, fueron semanas llenas de amor entre los dos seres que vivían en el bosque, todo era felicidad, ya no existía la soledad ni el dolor, todo eso se había esfumado, ahora eran felices, y vivirían con la compañía del otro por toda su larga existencia. O eso es lo que pensaron, pero no se dieron cuenta de eso ojos que los observaba desde las sombras.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, el hada y el mago paseaban por el bosque, agarrados de la mano. Los dos se dirigían al lago donde se encontraba ese viejo tronco que era utilizado como una banca, también conocido como el tronco del amor por aquella pareja que el mago, alguna vez vio; reían y disfrutaban de la caminata, sin darse cuenta que eran observados, una vez más. Un hombre entre las sombras, los miraba atentamente, hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver la felicidad que desbordaban aquellos dos seres que antes sufrían y agonizaban en la soledad.

**_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soporto  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio ataco, hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir _**

Soltó un bufido. Esto era insoportable para él, era aburrido. Prefería ver las lágrimas silenciosas del mago y la mirada vacía del hada. Ellos se separarían, estaba escrito en su destino. Miro una vez más con disgusto a aquella pareja. Ese mago acabaría igual que él.

-Natsu Dragneel ¿cierto?- la joven pareja volteo a ver a aquel hombre que salía de las sombras.

-Tu…- los ojos del mago peli-rosa los observaron sorprendidos.

-Sí, soy yo.-la rubia miraba confundida aquel hombre- ¿te sabes la historia, cierto?

-¿Historia? ¿Cuál historia?- el pelinegro rió.

-La historia de tu destino Dragneel. La historia de los magos.- el mago de fuego frunció el ceño.- Cuenta la leyenda que cuando una pareja tiene un hijo y a los pocos días la pareja se separa, acusan a la cría de haber sido un ser de amor falso y a las noches de luna llena vienen a este bosque a dejar a aquella cría, la razón, si conserva uno a la cría tendrá mala suerte en el amor por el resto de su vida. Este bosque está encantado y cuando las parejas dejan a una cría de falso amor en el bosque se le otorgara la magia más poderosa del mundo sin embargo tendrá que vivir sin amor por el resto de su vida, y todo ese amor que la cría no tendrá se le otorga a los creadores, es decir, sus padres.

-¡Si, ya! ¡Si me se esa maldita historia!- grito- ¡Pero ya eh roto la leyenda falsa porque tengo el amor de ella! ¡Eso ya es pasado esa leyenda se convirtió en un mito falso!

-Espera, aun no término.- sonrió, pero la sonrisa reflejaba un tanto de tristeza.- Si aquella cría en su vida logra encontrar el amor, vivirá unos días de felicidad, pero eso depende de cuanta paciencia tenga el mal del bosque, cuando el mal se arte de esa felicidad le arrebatara el amor que el mago nunca debió tener.- suspiró.- Pero que modales los míos, solo hablo si ni siquiera presentarme.

-En verdad sería bueno que te presentaras, aunque no es necesario que digas que eres un mago, hasta aquí se huele tu magia, algo sucia a decir verdad.-

-Tienes razón, Mi nombre es Zeref el mago de la oscuridad, pero también soy conocido como "El mal de la Leyenda".- su cara se tornó sería.

-¿Qué? ¡Sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a Lucy!- el mago rápidamente se puso enfrente del hada.- ¡Lárgate, no tienes ningún derecho a llevártela!

-N-natsu…- el mago le sonrió a su amada.

-Tranquila no dejaré que nada te pase.-

-Tan románticos… sabes la verdad no tengo que hacer nada para llevarme su vida, y me imagino que también sabes que un mago no puede matar a otro, solo necesito chasquear los dedos.- y eso hizo.- ella caerá.- el hada sintió una punzada en el pecho cayendo al suelo- y su vida vendrá a mí.-

El mago giró rápidamente cuando cayó el hada, se hinco hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola con cuidado.- ¡E-ey L-lucy! ¿Qué tienes?- el mago comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Una luz rosa comenzó a salir del pecho del hada la cual se dirigió hasta el mago pelinegro que miraba con seriedad aquella escena. El mago de la oscuridad abrió una caja que llevaba con él, la luz rosada entro en aquella caja, el mago la cerro y suspiró.

-Nadie puede escapar de su destino Natsu Dragneel.- miró aquel mago que sollozaba en el estómago del hada. Fijo su vista al frente y dijo en un susurró- ni si quiera yo.

Sin más el mago de cabellera negra desapareció. El joven mago de fuego se quedó toda la noche llorando en el mismo lugar con el cuerpo de su hada. Él agarro la mano ahora fría de ella. Sabía que no lo sentía.

-"Es como si durmiese en un sueño infinito del cual nunca despertara." –el mago la cargo entre sus brazos y camino hasta el rio donde pegaba la luz de su amiga la luna.

Miro el rostro dormido de su hada y le dio un beso de despedida, dejo el cuerpo en el rio. Levanto su mirada hacia la luna y juro ante ella.

-Esto aún no termina, romperé la leyenda sin importar que.- y con ese juramento se fue a su castillo.

**_En su castillo pasaba  
las noches el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada  
su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer_**

**_Y no paro desde entonces  
buscando la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día  
en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar_**

Pasaron los días, las semanas incluso meses que el mago estaba encerrado en su castillo buscando la manera de recuperar a su amada. Tanta era su insistencia que intereso al mal oculto en la sombras. El mago oscuro se asomó por la ventana del castillo, entro como si de su casa se tratara. El joven mago de fuego lo miro unos segundos, le restó importancia y siguió leyendo el libro en sus manos.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? Ella ya no está aquí.-

-Eso crees tú. Pero yo creo que el amor que tengo por ella hará que vuelva a mi lado.- le contesto.

**_Y hoy sabe que es el amor, y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día vera su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará_**

-Dragneel. Tengo una pregunta.- el mago de fuego le restó importancia pero el mago oscuro continuo.- ¿Qué es el amor?

-Para que quieres saberlo. Pensé que "El mal de la Leyenda" odiaba el solo escuchar esa palabra.- bufo el joven peli-rosa mientras agarraba otro libro lleno de polvo para leerlo.

-Antes de que me convirtiera en el mal de este bosque también era un mago como tú, el cual solo buscaba amor.- el mago de fuego lo miro de reojo.- Te sigo contando si respondes mi pregunta.- El chico suspiro y se sentó en la silla mirando el techo.

-… ¿qué es el amor? Mm…- repitió la pregunta para sí mismo- Bueno para mí el amor es el cariño que tienes por otra persona, la necesidad de protegerla todo el tiempo para que este siempre a tu lado. El ver los ojos de aquella persona y sentir un cosquillo en el estómago y una oleada de electricidad dentro de ti. El verle sonreír cada día. El verle todos los días a lado tuyo. Y sobre todo verle vivir feliz sin ningún tipo de dolor. Eso pienso yo. ¿Eso respondió tu pregunta?- el peli-rosa fijo su vista en el mago que estaba aún en la ventana mirando la luz de la luna al parecer ¿sonriendo?

-… Como tú también encontré el amor, igual era un hada, fuimos felices por unos días pero también el mal de ese entonces apareció ante nosotros y bueno se iba a llevar la vida de ella. Por intuición antes de que chasqueara los dedos lo detuve y le pregunte si no había otra forma de que ella viviera. El solo sonrió y me dio otra razón, que yo me convirtiera en el nuevo mal. Ella viviría pero yo ya no me podría acercar a ella nunca en mi vida. Rápidamente acepte. Ella viviría. Eso fue lo único que me importo. ¿Estuvo mal?

-…- el joven solo miraba sorprendido al otro mago- …pues no. Tú la protegiste por el amor que le tuviste.- el mago oscuro sonrió.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, al convertirme en el nuevo mal, la seguía oculto en la sombras, siempre lloraba y yo nunca pude abrasarla, hasta que un día ella simplemente desapareció. Días después escuche de que había muerto.- El mago se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta el joven mago de fuego entregándole un papel en el cual venia escrito un conjuro.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un conjuro para que un mago pueda matar a otro mago. Esta es la única forma de hacerlo y sé que tu podrás soportarlo, fuiste el único mago que insistió en regresar a su amada a la vida.-

-Pero si hago eso morirás.-

-Esa es la idea, si yo muero ya no habrá un mal en este bosque y las vidas que eh arrebatado volverán. Ya que su muerte es injusta.- sonrió

El joven mago de fuego obedeció las órdenes del otro mago y comenzó a decir el conjuro. El cual consistía en crear un líquido con toda la magia del mago. Ese líquido es un veneno y si algún mago lo ingiere morirá. Puso el líquido en un frasco y miro de nuevo al pelinegro.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- el mago oscuro asintió.-… ¿por qué haces esto?

-Que preguntón eres. Solo prométeme que serás feliz con ella.- el pelinegro tomo la bebida.- Toma.- le entrego la caja donde guardaba las vidas de las amantes de aquellos magos.

-… Gracias.-

-Ni lo menciones. Ahora sé lo que es el amor, gracias a ti.- sin más el mago oscuro se fue por donde vino.

Camino hasta llegar al centro de aquel bosque donde la luz de la luna llena iluminaba con un círculo el centro. Su cuerpo había comenzado a arder, se estaba quemando por dentro pero valía la pena, al fin había vuelto falsa aquella leyenda. Se recostó en el césped mirando aquella esfera blanca en el oscuro cielo, cerró sus ojos para dar comienzo a su sueño eterno.

Mientras tanto en el castillo la caja comenzó a brillar, el peli-rosa la miro sorprendido y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió. Luces de la mayoría de los colores salieron dispersándose por todo el bosque, pero una que otras luces se apagaban al instante sin dirigirse a ningún lugar. Al final una luz rosa salió de aquella caja y se dispersó en el gran bosque. Y ahí fue donde recordó.

-Yo…yo la deje en el rio…- salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas se viera impulsado con sus flamas pero el conjuro era dar toda su magia por crear aquel líquido.

Al llegar al rio vio salir de el a la rubia por la que paso meses investigando encerrado en su castillo, sus ojos brillaban como la primera vez que los vio. Ella se acercaba el y su gesto fue cambiando a uno un poco más molesto, eso desconcertó un poco al mago de fuego, cuando llego hasta él le dio una cachetada.

-¡Eso fue por dejarme en el rio! ¿No se te ocurrió un mejor lugar para dejarme? ¿Uno sin agua tal vez?- el peli-rosa se sobo su mejilla con una mano roja marcada en ella.

-… ¿Lo…siento?- sonrió.

-Mou~ eres un idiota.- con sus manos sostuvo su rostro y lo fue acercando a ella hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso.-No me volveré a separar de ti nunca más.- lo abraso.

-Ni yo dejare que nadie te vuelva a separar de mi lado, nunca más.-

Su promesa fue sellada por aquel beso que se dieron bajo la luz de aquella luna, aquella esfera brillante la cual presencio su leyenda de amor.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Les advertí que estaba fumada -w- Aun así espero que le haya gustado y yo encantada de leer sus opiniones sobre esta historia..._

_Así que ¿Review? Q3Q_

_Pd: De una vez agradezco a los que tal vez lleguen a poner esta historia en favoritos o deje un review. Muchas Gracias nwn_

_Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H owo**_


End file.
